Christmas Found
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: A Follow on Epilogue from 'Lost and Found' where is it is Christmas time with our favourites. Appearances from Tomsha, Mike/OC, Andrea, Meylan and small Children. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is connected to Lost and Found Story. So some cold notes if you haven't read the other story... It's AU set Christmas time a year after S3 year. Tom and Sasha are married, Sasha gave birth to triplets three months ago; the newest and cutest Chandler additions.. Mike and Beth (OC) are together and raising Kaito and his daughters._

* * *

 **Christmas Found**

* * *

Christmas Eve,

"You look really pretty Beth." Mia told her as she waited downstairs for Mike. He was taking twice as long as her to get ready for the Christmas Eve ball but then she had it easier. She straightened her hair, put on some make up, a little lipstick before she threw on her dress. The same dress she wore as bridesmaid at Sasha's wedding.

"Thank you, now you going to be ok tonight at Aunt Sasha and Uncle Tom's?" Beth asked as she put in her earrings. Soon Debbie would be there with Frankie, the woman was brave to babysit so many kids but in saying that, half of them were old enough to look after themselves. Still, all the parents were grateful.

"Yep, I'm going to Mrs Debbie with the babies." Mia informed her as she and Kaito stood in front of her. Kaito was dressed in a polar bear onesie that just accentuated his adorable nature. There was something incredibly funny about watching a tiny polar bear walk and crawl around the place.

"I'm sure she will love the help." Beth said with a smile as it was the first time in since the BBQ that all the adults would be going out. It would be Sasha's first night away from the triplets which was going to be amusing to see given how utterly in love and deeply attached she was to her babies. Beth couldn't blame her as Rose, Emory and Jed were freaking adorable.

"Ok, I'm ready." Mike said as he came down the stairs, Beth's heart skipped a beat as he looked incredibly handsome in his dress blues.

"Are we going to open a present?" Mia asked, Mike checked his watch and gave a nod.

"Ok, 1 present before we go." he told her, he smiled as he watched Kaito and Mia race to the tree. Sienna put down her book and sat up on the lounge. It was officially their first Christmas as the last one had slipped under the radar due to all the heartache and grief. So this year was a proper celebration.

They had a large tree covered in ornaments and lights, there were far too many presents but they were in hiding while just a few sat underneath the tree. But Mike had been bitten by the Christmas Spirit and gone overboard much to the delight of the kids. It was worth it to see their faces light up in awe and the smiles that came after.

He moved to the tree and crouched down making sure Kaito didn't unwrap every present in sight. They already had experienced that situation as originally they had wrapped and placed all the presents under the tree but Kaito had come along and thanks to Mike being distracted by a phone call... well, the kid had managed to unwrap them all in 5 seconds flat with much glee.

"Sienna." Mia said as she handed her sister a present. She went back to the tree and picked up one for Mike. "Daddy." she said.

"Thank you." Mike said, he pulled a box out from the tree and passed it to Kaito.

"Kaito, for Mommy." He told him, Kaito smiled as he took the box. Just as it looked like Kaito was going to rip the paper, Mike stopped him, "No, it's not for you. It's for Mommy." he told him. Kaito frowned but did as he asked as Mike gently pushed him in the direction of Beth who was chuckling.

"Come here, we'll open it together." Beth told Kaito, he raced to her as she sat on the floor. She pulled him into her lap and placed the present in their lap.

"Kaito." Mia said as she passed the present along and then she found hers. "Me!" she said.

"Ok, get into them." Mike said as he wondered what they were waiting for. He smiled as he pulled out a Christmas pattern t-shirt. He looked around watching the kids enjoy their presents and murmur their glee before he looked to Beth who with Kaito's help unwrapped his newest stuffed toy before they both tore at the wrapping of her present.

"I wonder what it is." Beth said to Kaito, he didn't seem to care as he loved the sensation and noise of tearing paper. Beth opened the box and pulled out the tissue box to find a small velvet box.

She looked to Mike and quirked an eyebrow and smiled as they both had a pretty good idea of where this was going. She opened the box and her smile fell into one in awe of something beautiful.

"It's beautiful." Beth told Mike as she looked at the super delicate and minimalist engagement ring nestled in the box. It was 1.8mm band with a 4mm round cut diamond flanked by six 1.5mm diamonds. It was a beautiful and subtle ring; she loved that he choose for her.

"You're more beautiful." he told her as he picked the ring out of the box. "I know you're aren't much for jewellery but I hope this is alright." he told her.

"It's perfect." Beth told him.

"Perfect enough that you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked her.

"You don't need a ring for that as my answer is and always will be 'Yes'." she told him with a smile as happiness overwhelmed her. He smiled as he pulled the silicone ring off and replaced it with the engagement ring. She picked up the discarded ring and moved it to her right hand before he gave her a quick and passionate kiss as the kids cheered.

* * *

"They will be ok. There's plenty of milk in the fridge and freezer. Ashley, Sienna, Mia and Debbie have got this covered." Tom assured Sasha as they both looked down at their babies who were sitting in their bouncer chairs. The only thing that kept them all calm and helped their gas, which was proven when Emory farted loudly and smiled at them. The fart was so loud it woke up a dozing Rose who made a 'WTF?! Did that come from me?' expression on her face while Jed was gnawing on his hand completely unaffected by it all.

"Emory's all you." Tom told Sasha jokingly.

"Is your speech ready for tonight?" she asked him, changing the topic as she was not going to argue over who was responsible for their gassy children or who had them last.

They all looked fairly identical in features at the moment as they wore the same white onesies. They had the same blue eyes and looked like mini versions of their father but there were some differences. Jed and Rose had her dark brunette hair while Emory was a copper redhead. They didn't know where it came from but some recessive gene had popped up. It was a blessing given Rose and Emory were identical twins.

"I think so." Tom said a little tense as he wasn't sure he was the best man for the job but the President asked him to. She smoothed the collar of his shirt and jacket making sure they sat properly. He looked so handsome in his well tailored black dinner suit. She just felt sorry that he didn't feel comfortable wearing his uniform but he told her that it didn't feel right to wear the uniform when he walked away from it. So she didn't push it. "Have I told you, how beautiful you are?" he asked her.

"All the time but I never get tired of hearing it." Sasha told him, she had to admit it was good to know Tom loved her beyond her looks as she was not as svelte as she used to be. The triplets had definitely wrecked her body as her stomach was a saggy mess, she was covered in stretch marks that she was pretty sure no amount of healthy dieting or exercise would fix but it was worth it. All of it had been worth it as they had three healthy 3 month old babies.

"Good, I love the dress." he told her, she smiled as it was her wedding dress except she put the original black leather belt on the dress and thanks to Sophie; her hair and make up were beautifully done as Sasha just didn't have the motivation or energy to put herself together like she used to. She also got distracted by the triplets a lot... so she was not afraid to outsource certain aspects of her life to others.

"Thank you, it's pretty much the only dress that fits at the moment." Sasha told him.

"Still looks good." he said as the doorbell rang. He gave her a quick kiss and went to answer the door. Sasha turned to the babies.

"You three be good tonight." She told them, she wished she could stay home and stare at their cute little pudgy faces all night but she had promised to go with Tom. She really needed to learn to not be a helicopter mom. So she crouched down and kissed their foreheads and rose to her feet drinking in one last look before she left.

* * *

An hour later,

It was two years since they all sat in this room. Tom still remembered the Inauguration Ball as if it were yesterday; the celebrations and happy faces of the Nathan James crew. Tonight, it was different, everyone was a little more weary, the grief was palpable in the air as they all tried to find the joy in the event. Yet, all they could think about were the people missing from the room.

He stood at the podium looking down at the Nathan James crew, as all of them were in attendance tonight as well as some new faces as spouses and family members joined them.

"Good Evening, Everyone." Tom said, a hush filled the room as everyone stopped talking and looked his way. It was difficult to stand there as it was well over a year since he walked away from the mission from the crew. "Thank you for all for coming tonight, as we're all well aware; today marks the 2 year anniversary of when the Nathan James landed in St Louis with the cure." he said taking a brief pause as he looked at his speech and it just didn't feel right. So he packed up the cards and placed them into his jacket pocket.

"It's the day people like to remember of when the Nathan James saved the world from one of the most prolific outbreaks of history. But I don't agree with that assessment. To me; it was the day that after months of hard work and heart ache we finally beat the odds. We finally won after so many losses/ Yes, we had our small victories but the true gift was Doctor Rachel Scott and her hard work. We were the patrons and the messengers of her work, her cure that was created through her bravery and incredible ingenuity." he said speaking from the heart.

"I think it's what made her death so brutal and a horrible injustice of the cruel world we live in. Without her, without the many lives of friends, family and siblings in arms lost..." he paused to find the words "Without them and their sacrifices, we would never achieved as far as we have. We never would have driven ourselves so strongly to succeed. To commit so deeply to the mission and accomplish it." he said, he noticed the nodding of heads and people looking as he felt.

"I won't lie, I didn't want to come up here because I knew I bring down the party. Something, I've accomplished in less than a minute." he said sardonically, chuckles rippled through the crowd. "I feel honoured to be in your presence, proud of what we all had accomplished together in the past. But I also feel a great sadness weigh within me as I stand here tonight." Tom said as he spoke from the heart and scraped whatever speech he had. "I feel the loss of our friends, family and siblings in arms everyday. I know I'm not alone, I know many of you are with me when I say let's raise our glasses to them." he said, he picked up the glass of champagne he'd brought to the stage with him. "To Doctor Rachel Scott, Kenneth 'Tex' Nolan, Frankie Benz, Ravit Bivas..." Tom said every name of every fallen soldier from the Nathan James crew that they had lost since the beginning of their journey to date. "We will hold them in our hearts and live for them, live the time they have given us well." Tom said,

"Here, here." a few people said as they all took a sip of their drinks in honour of their fallen friends and family.

Tom took a long moment letting them all process how they felt, how he felt before he spoke again. "Now, I can't speak for the dead but I do know Tex fairly well to know he'd hate for us all to be sitting around moping. He as I'm sure as the rest would want us to celebrate our victories and the fact we're all still alive to enjoy an open bar and good food with one another. So in their honour, let's have some fun as I don't know about any of you but I only have a sitter until 11pm. So I'm living large tonight! Cheers." Tom told them all with a smile as he raised his glass once again, laughter rippled through the room and many applauded while others joined in drinking.

"Here, Here!" many called out as Tom left the stage to rejoin his table as the President went up to give his speech. He didn't know why but he felt a great weight lift from his shoulders.

* * *

"Andrea, you're coming over for Christmas lunch right? You never RSVP'd." Sasha said to Andrea as they had just finished the speeches and now the dance floor was open. But many were a little busy with the dessert bar and the open bar to get down and boogie.

"Yes, I'll be there with a plus one. Sorry for the short notice." Andrea told her.

"More the merrier." Sasha said with a smile as it was a potluck lunch. So there was going to be enough food to go round. She was just glad Andrea would be celebrating with them as she was family.

"I'm sorry, what's that?" Andrea asked pointing at Beth's hand artfully changing the conversation before anyone could ask about her 'plus one'.

"What this?" Beth asked with a grin as she flashed her engagement ring. Mike chuckled as Sasha and Andrea practically squealed in delight over their engagement.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Beth said.

"Geez, couldn't you find a tinier diamond?" Andrea quipped at Mike's expense.

"I love it." Beth told her as Mike didn't rise to the bait.

"That's all that matters and it is a beautiful ring." Andrea said as she was happy to see Mike and Beth so obviously happy with one another.

"Good speech." Mike told Tom as the man sat returned to their table and sat down.

"Thanks. So what are we congratulating?" he asked.

"Mike and Beth are engaged." Sasha told him.

"You know, Russell can officiate the wedding right here and now." Tom said gesturing to Jeter who was smiling in his chair. He wasn't one to play into Tom and Mike's antics as he preferred to watch it play out.

"I can." He told them.

"Gee, what a shame. We don't have a licence." Mike told him as he and Beth already talked about when they were going to get married which was not tonight.

"You mean this?" Tom asked as Sasha opened her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. Mike plucked the paper from her and unfolded it seeing Beth and his own name on it.

"Where the hell did you get that?" He asked Tom incredulously.

"I put in the application and they approved it on the spot. Celebrity has it's perks." Tom quipped.

"Nice try, but we're not getting married tonight as we want our kids to be at the wedding." Beth said as Mike pocketed the marriage licence for safe keeping.

"No fun." Sasha said with a playful pout as she took a sip of her champagne.

"How much money did you all have on this?" Beth asked them all, Andrea gave a shrug as she looked too pleased with herself while the others looked a little chagrined.

"I bet that you'd guys would get married in the new year. Looks like I'm going to be getting a new welding machine in the new year." Andrea told them.

"I'm so disappointed in you all. Betting on us like we're a race horse or something." Mike told them.

"I was banking on New Years Eve. I'll cater it, if you do it." Joseph informed them.

"Nope." Beth told him as Mike shook his head at Joseph. Andrea smacked him in the arm and gave him a dark look.

"You're not supposed to bribe them." Andrea told Joseph.

"Tom and I figured we get you both drunk enough and caught in the romanticism of the evening you'd do it. But I realise that in my sleep deprived state that I forgot to take into consideration that you two are way too practical to be caught in the romance of Christmas Eve." Sasha said with a smile as she topped up Beth's glass of wine.

"Hey, I'm slightly offended by that." Beth said with a frown while many at the table chuckled.

"Same, I can be romantic and spontaneous." Mike said defensively, Beth nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he always does the dishes and he made me Oreo ice cream with warm caramel sauce last week. It was very romantic." Beth said with lovesick smile which made many at the table groan or chuckled as they shook their heads. "It was and is!" she promised them.

"Next you'll be telling me he puts down the toilet seat for you." Joseph quipped to Beth.

"I have excellent marksmanship. So no need to lift the seat." Mike said smugly to Joseph before he took a sip of his beer while the others laughed and some cringed.

"Oh, I just didn't need to know that." Andrea said making a face.

"I know, I'm the perfect man and I'm no longer on the market. But I'm sure there is someone out there for you even if he lacks my good looks, marksmanship and other talents." Mike said with grin while Beth shook her head at him.

"Yes, I'm not sure how I will survive but I guess I'll just have to settle for an inferior man." Andrea remarked drily.

"Joseph is single." Mike offered, Andrea rolled her eyes as she wasn't going there.

"Hey, I am not inferior to you. I am your equal." Joseph griped in good humour.

"Of course not." Mike replied mockingly taking Joseph serious much to the amusement of those at the table.

* * *

Hours later,

Beth lowered Kaito into his crib while Mike tucked Mia into her bed. Kaito was fast asleep while Mia was nearly asleep. Sienna had said goodnight at the top of the stairs before disappearing into her room to go to sleep.

"Don't forget the cookies for Santa." Mia mumbled drowsily as he turned on the Christmas lights he had strung in the room a long with some child friendly Christmas decorations.

"I won't, now your Christmas lights are on. You have your reindeer. All good?" he asked as he made sure the reindeer stuffed toy was tucked into the bed with Mia.

"I'm good," Mia said with a big yawn.

"Yes, you are. Sleep well and we'll see you tomorrow." Mike said, he kissed her brow and watched Mia turn to her side and drift off to sleep. He moved to Beth's side and looked down at Kaito who was in Christmas patterned onesie that was covered cartoon snowmen. He smoothed a hand over his son's soft hair.

"He's growing so fast." Beth said as it was too late at night to wake Kaito up just to change him into

"Yeah, next week he'll be hitting me up for $20 and be dating some girl named 'Dusk'." Mike joked as they left the room and headed to their room. Beth snorted a laugh even though inwardly she wasn't ready for Kaito to be that old yet. "But that's years away. I say we get changed before we finish putting Christmas together downstairs." he suggested.

"Sounds perfect to me." Beth replied with a happy sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Christmas Morning,

"Daddy, Beth." Mia asked her voice filtering through the slumbering adults' consciousness.

"Mummy." Kaito said loudly enough it woke Mike up first. Beth however was more persistent in staying asleep as she groaned wanting more sleep. They had come back home just before midnight and tucked sleeping kids and a very tired Sienna into bed before they put the final touches of Christmas in the house.

"Oh what is the time?" Mike asked as he pulled Beth tighter against his body and looked over her head to Mia and Kaito who had climbed up onto the bed.

"It's super early, and Kaito stinks. I think he pooped himself. Merry Christmas!" Mia said excitedly, Mike snorted a laugh as Mia unknowingly made it sound like Kaito soiling himself was a Christmas gift.

"Yay!" Kaito said as it was it stock standard cheer for when someone sounded excited, while he tried to climb over Beth to get to Mike. "Mummy, Daddy." he called to them.

"Merry Christmas." Beth replied sleepily as she pulled Kaito into her arms so he'd stop crawling over her. But Kaito wouldn't have it as he squirmed.

"What are the numbers on the clock?" Mike asked as he was too bleary eyed to see.

"4:30, and Santa came last night. So can we open all of our presents now?" Mia asked with a grin. Mia didn't really believe in Santa but she pretended to for the sake of her Dad as she knew it made him happy to have her believe. She did however believe in the Christmas spirit and celebrating generosity and kindness. She loved decorations, lights and many other Christmas stuff to list them all.

"Can we get half an hour?" Mike asked.

"No," Mia told him.

"Sienna is still asleep. So how about you give Beth and I time to wake up and to get Kaito changed. We'll meet downstairs in ten minutes?" he asked her.

"Ok." Mia said with a reluctant sigh.

"We love you." Beth told her.

"Oh, he is really ripe." Beth told Mike as she passed a squirming and very smelly Kaito to him.

"Merry Christmas to me." Mike quipped as he took Kaito into his arms. He leaned over and gave her a good morning kiss because he needed something pleasurable before he dealt with Kaito and reluctantly got out of bed.

* * *

"Mocha, Mint coffee?" Tom asked as he held out a mug with a candy cane sticking out of it.

"Yes, a million times yes." Sasha said as she finished changing Jed into a reindeer onesie and placed him onto the play mat with his sisters who were dressed as a snowman and a gingerbread man. Presents that Andrea had given to them as a baby shower gift. She took the mug from Tom and took a deep inhale enjoying the chocolate mint scent mixing with the roast coffee smell. It was like Christmas in a mug with a much needed caffeine shot as she was only running on two hours of sleep. "So good." Sasha told him

"Merry Christmas." he told her with a grin. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as she took a sip of her drink.

"Tastes amazing." She told him a moan of pleasure as they both sat down on the lounge and looked to the floor watching the Triplets just lay there like little lumps of cute.

"I hope they sleep through the night soon." Tom said, he wasn't complaining but making a wish list as he knew only time would give them triplets who slept through the evening.

"It's like a bad joke, you get them to sleep and then one wakes up and cries loud enough to wake the others and it's all rinse and repeat." Sasha said with amusement.

"Yet they are so lovable." Tom replied as he drank some of his own coffee.

"We make beautiful babies." Sasha said with a smile. "Last night was fun." she said changing the topic.

"It was. It might good to have a date night in the next month or so." Tom said.

"So we can book a hotel room and sleep for eight hours?" Sasha joked.

"Sounds great to me." Tom said to which they both chuckled.

"Do you think Mike and Beth know they weren't fooling anyone when they disappeared last night for an hour?" Sasha asked with amusement.

"No, and I doubt they care given they are in the euphoria of being engaged." Tom said with a grin.

"Did we just sailed past all those euphoric stages and straight into old married couple?" Sasha asked him as she couldn't remember the last time they had been giggly and all over one another.

"We had triplets, it tends to crimp the libido a little." Tom quipped, but he was waiting for her to tell him when she was ready.

"I was cleared over a month ago." Sasha reminded him with a teasing smile as caffeine, sugar were kicking in with her fourth wind of energy. "Ashley and Sammy are still asleep. The triplets will be fine without us." she said invitingly.

"There's something I need to tell you." Tom told her.

"Now? I'm offering myself to you and you want to talk?" she asked him a little incredulously.

"Yes." Tom said with an amused smile, he definitely wanted to take her up on her offer but he needed to talk to her first.

"Ok." Sasha said reticently as she was a little worried as to what he wanted to tell her when she just not so subtly offered sex on the table for them.

"I quit my job at the White house." he told her, Sasha blinked as it took her brain a moment to realise what he just said.

"What?" Sasha asked in a careful manner as they were relying on Tom's income to keep them a float while she was on maternity leave. "When?" she asked him.

"Two days ago." he told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"Because I wanted to give you this as a Christmas present." he said as he handed her an envelope. Sasha placed her mug on the coffee table and took the envelope opening it. "You said all you want for Christmas was for everyone to be happy. I can't guarantee 100% happiness, but this is the right step." he said.

Sasha pulled out the letter and read the contents, a smile spreading across her lips. "We're happy that you've accepted the Full-time Lecturer position and welcome you to St Louis University faculty." she read out loud.

"It's a bit more money, less hours than the White House. They will even pay me to do finish my PhD so I can become a Professor. While it's full time, I can work from home one day a week and sometimes more as long as I'm on campus for at least 30 hours a week." Tom told her.

"Tom, this is amazing." Sasha told him.

"It means I'll be home and more present for you and the kids. When I'm a Professor, I can earn more money which means we won't have to worry about money if you want to go part time or stay at home with the kids longer. We can afford to do so. If I stay at the University, the kids get a discounted college education as well. But most importantly, we get to have time and it's something we all wanted." he told her, not just speaking for her but also Ashley and Sammy.

"It's the perfect gift. Thank you." Sasha said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply and passionately.

* * *

"Can we wake Sienna up now?" Mia asked anxiously as Mike spoon fed Kaito his breakfast. Mike tried to let Kaito feed himself but the food and spoon usually ended anywhere but his mouth. So he placed small pieces of toast for Kaito to feed himself while Mike fed him the mush.

"I'm awake." Sienna said half awake as she came down the stairs to the kitchen dining table. She sank into her chair looking as tired as Mike and Beth felt. They were pretty sure Mia had gone up and woken her on her trip to the bathroom.

"Let's open presents!" Mia said.

"Let's have breakfast." Beth told her as she placed freshly baked pre-made Croissants on the table. "Then presents." she said laying down the law as she was starving and needed to take her meds.

"Ok." Mia conceded as she obediently sat at the table and ate with them. But as soon as the croissant were consumed and Kaito was cleaned up it was go time for the presents. She raced to the tree with Kaito behind her. Beth and Mike watched as the kids pulled out the presents with Mia looking for names and sorting the out while Sienna made sure Kaito didn't unwrap them all.

Beth and Mike sat down on the couch watching as the piles were set out and the kids tore into them. They smiled enjoying their kid's happiness over being spoiled with new clothes, books and movies. Things they had been without during the pandemic, luxuries that were long forgotten during their time in the factories while for Kaito it was his first time enjoying everything. Though his enjoyment seemed to come from destroying the wrapping paper more than anything.

"You're not opening your presents." Mia told Beth and Mike.

"We were just enjoying the moment." Mike said as he and Beth had a meagre pile of gifts, it was out of choice as both already had everything they needed and wanted before them and with each other.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Sasha said as she waved Andrea and her plus one into their home. She couldn't help but smile at all the ugly Christmas sweaters coming through the door as it was theme of the meal's wardrobe. Andrea who usually ignored such themes was participating as she and her plus one had matching ugly sweaters sweaters covered in gingerbread men and snowmen.

"Wow, you guys don't mess around with Christmas." Andrea said as it looked like Christmas had exploded inside the Chandler home.

"Blame Mike and Beth. They are a little obsessed with the holiday and spread their cheer and decorations over our way." Sasha said as she closed the door and gestured for them to go through to the dining area where the adults were as the lounge room was filled with kids and babies.

"Nick, I'd like you to meet Sasha. She ruptures mens' testicles if they are rude to her." Andrea warned him, Nick, a 6ft athletically lean, Caucasian man with salt pepper hair in his late forties with a well groomed beard smiled at Sasha. A smile that made anyone with a sexual inclination to men melt. It seemed even Sasha wasn't immune as she smiled like a school girl back at him.

"I'll be polite and keep my legs crossed." Nick said as they shook hands.

"One time, I did it one time and now I have a reputation. But I will break you if you break Andrea's heart." She told him as a clear warning so he understood she wasn't joking.

"I wouldn't expect any less." He said affably.

"It is nice to meet you." Sasha said as she released his hand and once Nick moved into the room pulled Andrea by the arm and mouthed an appreciative 'Damn!'.

"Everyone, this is Nick. Nick, that's Beth- she's engaged to Mike. Tom is married to Sasha. Joseph is a confirmed bachelor and Sophie is his sister. Russell, you've met and there's a gaggle of kids and babies. They'll introduce themselves or not." Andrea said making introductions and gesturing to each person. Nick exchanged handshakes and pleasantries before they all went to grab food and sat down at the long table. They picked up their crackers ready to pull them open.

"One, two, three!" They counted out. They all pulled and loud bangs sounded a long with the sound of babies crying which made everyone laugh and share a little sympathy.

"Awwh, it's ok." Beth promised Kaito who blubbered as the triplets cried at the sound. Jeter, Tom and Sasha went and came back as the triplets were calmed and placed into the crib. Sasha wanted them to be downstairs with them but there wasn't anywhere to put their bouncer chairs or a play mat without Zuma making mischief with them.

"Where's mine?" Sasha asked excitedly, Beth tossed her a small package that ended up spare as everyone at the table were now wearing their paper crowns and sharing terrible jokes. "Cheers," she replied.

"What does the word Minimum mean?" Joseph asked the table.

"Small amount." Andrea offered.

"No, it means a small mum. Mini Mum." Joseph said with grin, the kids laughed hysterical while the adults rolled their heads or cringed at the bad joke.

"I see we got the cheap bon bons." Mike said with a groan as it was a terrible joke.

"Finally, some facial hair." Sasha joked as she put her faux mustache that had been in her bon bon onto her face and then the final touch of the paper crown.

"That's a beautiful look." Joseph told her.

"I have a joke." Jeter told them, "What lies at the bottom of the sea and shivers?" he asked them all as he read his joke.

"A nervous wreck." Beth replied.

"How did you know that?" Sophie asked her incredulously, while the either grimaced at the joke.

"I got the same joke." she said as she tried to blow the whistle that came in her bon bon to find it didn't make a noise at all. The bad jokes flew around and before long the delicious food was consumed and the children rushed off the play leaving the adults at the table with the dregs of their dessert wine and coffee.

"So Nick, what do you do?" Beth asked, Andrea had skillfully made sure the conversation at lunch had been about everyone but her and Nick. But thanks to a lull in conversation, Beth had snuck in and asked the question.

"Welder, fabricator." Nick told her.

"So you two met at work." Sasha said, Nick gave a nod and smiled at Andrea who blushed while trying to act like she was not charmed utterly and completely about him.

"We did, I asked her out every day for a full six months until she caved." Nick said in a teasing manner.

"I didn't cave. I just decided to give you a chance; so you'd shut up." Andrea corrected him.

"You keep telling yourself that as I haven't shut up and you've kept me around." Nick told her with a grin as he was clearly smitten with her.

"And now you're here which means it's serious." Mike said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"We are the equivalent of meeting the parents." Tom told him.

"How am I going?" Nick asked in a serious manner which made it all the more amusing as Tom and Mike were really getting into the big brother roles.

"You've won the ladies with just existing. Thank you and your parents." Sophie assured him, everyone laughed as Nick was guileless, he was clearly used to his good looks being admire that he couldn't be bothered preening under their attention.

"Thanks." Nick said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, my sister is weird. Just go with it. She's harmless unless she's holding a curling iron." Joseph said to the man even though it wasn't the first time Sophie's weird nature showed at lunch but it was part of her charm.

"What I want to know now is when will Beth and Mike be getting married." Andrea said changing the topic.

"What about Nick and Andrea?" Beth asked throwing the question back at her.

"According to Mike's rules for his daughters. Nick and Andrea have over a year of dating to get through before we can prod them for a wedding date." Sasha said mockingly, saving Andrea and Nick from finding an answer while making everyone smile.

"We have the licence, Russell can officiate right here with the kids." Tom offered.

"No, we're getting married in Spring. We'll have a date when we book a location." Beth announced to the table putting the question to bed.

"But we'd still like you to officiate if you're around." Mike said to Jeter.

"I'd be me know when and where." Jeter replied warmly.

"If Andrea hasn't cut you loose, you're invited too." Mike told Nick.

"Thanks, I like a good wedding." Nick said with a grin.

"We could have it here." Sasha said wondering if she could wear them down into having a Christmas wedding today.

"No, we're going to have a special day in Spring and I'm wearing my Dress Whites. It's not going to fall on any birthdays or anniversaries." Mike informed Sasha, her eyes lit up in amusement as did many of the others at the table. "Yes, I'm a Groomzilla. I want a formal wedding and I promised Mia she would be our flower girl." he announced to the table in a tone daring them to mock him.

"It's true, I said we should elope but he won't have a bar of it." Beth said with a smile to Mike as she was so deeply in love with Mike. He'd given her everything she could ever dream of and things in life she thought she could never have. Yet, here she was with him and their family and friends.

* * *

A few hours later,

"Night." Sasha said as Ashley and Sammy said their goodnights and disappeared in the direction of their rooms. The house was finally theirs until the triplets woke up.

"Well, I'd say that was a success."

"I agree, it was so good to be surrounded by friends and family. Added bonus, they helped clean up after lunch and we ended up with enough leftovers to feed us for the next few days." Sasha said with a grin.

"I think we have a couple hours until the triplets wake up." Tom estimated as he and Sasha walked up to their bedroom. They paused along the way to make sure that the triplets were indeed asleep and kept moving as it was time to lay down.

"We should probably get some sleep." Sasha said with a tired sigh.

"I was thinking of something more entertaining." Tom informed her slyly.

"A TV show?" Sasha asked being obtuse as Tom pulled her against his body, He leaned in close and whispered exactly what he had in mind. Sasha smiled like a Cheshire cat as she felt a second wind of energy kick in at the salacious promises Tom was whispering in his ear.

* * *

The credits started rolling on the screen and Mike gently nudged Beth awake as she had fallen asleep about a quarter of the way into the Christmas movie. Mike couldn't say he was any better as he dozed in and out during the movie himself but it was some Hallmark movie, so it wasn't like it required many brain cells to keep up with or hold his interest.

"Well, it's time for bed." Mike announced as he and Beth sat up.

"Night Dad, Beth." Sienna said as she hugged them each.

"Night and Merry Christmas. I loved my presents." Beth told her and Mia, the two smiled at their clear success as Beth knew Mike had taken them with him to buy some of the Christmas presents.

"It was a great day!" Mia said.

"I'm going to bed." Sienna said.

"Night kiddo." Mike said, he looked to Mia. "Ready to be tucked in?" he asked her.

"Can Beth tuck me tonight? I promise that you can tuck me in tomorrow night." Mia assured him.

"Ok, I'll lock up down here and be up to say goodnight after Beth has tucked you in." Mike said.

"Ok Daddy, let's go Beth." Mia said as she held out her hand. Beth took her hand and allowed the girl to lead her upstairs. She checked in on Kaito who was fast asleep while Mia finished her bedtime routine and bounced into her bed.

Beth pulled the blankets over her and tucked Mia in tight just as she liked and placed the reindeer in with her.

"How's that?" Beth asked her.

"It's good for a first attempt." Mia said, Beth chuckled as she knew there was no competition as Mike was the best at making beds and tucking in the children. "But I wanted us to talk alone before Daddy gets here."

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" Beth asked.

"I have one my present to give you." Mia told her.

"What's that?" Beth asked out of curiosity as Mia hadn't produced a physical present.

"I know it's not a gift like something you can unwrap but I'd like to call you 'Mommy'. I know you're not my real Mommy as she's in heaven but you're my second Mommy. I love you like a Mommy, so is it ok?" Mia asked her.

"That is a very beautiful gift, I'd be honoured if you called me 'Mommy' and I love you too." Beth told her, overwhelmed by Mia's words.

"I love you Mommy." Mia said, she rose from the bedding with complete ease.

"I definitely need to work on my tucking in skills." Beth said as they hugged, Mia giggled before she laid back down. She hugged her stuffed toy with a grin on her face.

"How's it going in here?" Mike asked from the doorway.

"Abysmally, Mia needs you to tuck her in." Beth said, she leaned in and kissed Mia on the forehead and stepped back letting Mike take over as he tucked Mia in and kissed her goodnight.

"Ok, sleep well. Merry Christmas." Mike said as he rose from the bed.

"I will, Night Daddy and Mommy. Merry Christmas." Mia told them.

"Night," They both replied before they left Mia and Kaito's room, partially closing the door and heading to their room.

"She called you Mommy." Mike noted with a soft smile as he closed the door to their room and closed the space between them.

"Mia gave me a title as a gift." Beth said as she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck.

"Pretty good Christmas for us all then." Mike surmised as he felt it was perfect but wasn't going to say as much out loud as he wasn't going to set the bar for next year.

"The best." Beth told him, his heart sang as all he wanted for Christmas was for his family to be happy and very spoiled. Today, he had achieved both of those goals and now he wanted a reward. One he knew Beth would be on board with.

"Mmm, it is missing one thing that would put the cherry on this sundae." Mike said to her, she clearly read his thoughts and felt his intentions.

"You going to put your Merry into my Christmas?" Beth asked in amusement as she knew very clearly what he was talking about.

"And bring a lot of joy to your world." Mike half joked and half promised, Beth smiled and chuckled as she truly loved the man in her arms.

"I've been waiting all day for this." Beth told him.

"Me too," Mike said and even though they joked about joy and innuendo, she couldn't be more happy as she knew this would be the first of many amazing Christmases that they would share. She melted against him as he tangled one hand in her hair and pulled her mouth to his in a hot kiss and walked her backwards to their bed.

* * *

 _The End! and may you all enjoy your holidays and celebrations!_


End file.
